Siempre estarás en mi corazón
by BlueValkyrie
Summary: El corazón alberga muchas esperanzas, las cuales se pueden volver realidad, aunque sea por unos instantes. Oneshot NamiRiku. Espero les guste 3


_**Kingdom Hearts: Siempre estarás en mi corazón**_

Varios días han pasado desde que los 3 jóvenes Sora, Kairi y Riku volvieron a Destiny Island su hogar, los acontecimientos de hace un par de años los hicieron cambiar ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero a pesar de todo estaban juntos

Riku el mayor de los 3, constantemente por las noches iba a la pequeña cueva que era el escondite secreto, donde de niños jugaban, esperanzado en poder reencontrarse con alguien, pero sabia que no seria posible, sin embargo un dejo de esperanza se mantenía en su corazón

-Me gustaría tanto volverte a ver!- dijo con los ojos cerrados, levantando su rostro para que las palabras llenaran el lugar

Cada noche que iba a la cueva, presentía que aquella misteriosa puerta, que había sido la causante de muchas tragedias pero también de muchos encuentros, estuviera y por ella una persona muy especial para el apareciera

-Debo estar loco para cada día que pasa venir a buscarte en este lugar, siendo que nos conocimos en otro muy diferente- con pesar toco la pared de roca en donde debería estar lo que el busca

-Pero eres recompensado por mantener firmemente la esperanza en tu corazón de volverme a ver-

La voz se le hizo conocida, asombrado volteo para darse cuenta que su sueño se había hecho realidad, una dulce, linda y sencilla chica de cabello rubio, en vestido blanco se encontraba ahí, sus brillantes ojos azules, estaban fijos en el

-Naminé...- susurro el muchacho

Pensó que todo era una broma, ya que ella había vuelto a ser parte de Kairi ya que ambas son una sola persona, pensó que el sueño tal vez quería hacerle una mala broma

Naminé camino hacia el y tomo su mano, ya con esto las dudas de Riku desaparecían estaban frente a frente, ella es la persona que tanto ansiaba ver

-Lo siento yo...- Riku no puedo terminar de hablar ya que ella lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios

-Te parece si vamos a la playa?- con una encantadora sonrisa por parte de ella, Riku asintió para así ambos salir de la cueva

El joven no quería despertar

-Si se trata de un sueño no quiero despertar jamás- dijo para si

-Esto no es un sueño, tu y yo estamos juntos, es lo que importa ahora- respondió la rubia

Ella nunca había estado realmente en la isla, se quito sus sandalias y dejo que la traviesa arena jugara con sus pies, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, se veía tan feliz

-Tu sonrisa es la luz de mi corazón- dijo Riku mientras veía como se divertía, hasta que ella le llamo para que fuese a su lado

-Riku! caminemos por la orilla de la playa-

-Ok!-

Caminaron por unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna no era necesario se entendían tan bien sin hablar, estando cercas del árbol de paopu, Riku tomo la mano de Naminé para llevarla a ese lugar

-Quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito, estoy seguro que te gustara-

Rápidamente ella lavo sus pies con las aguas del mar para ponerse de nueva cuenta sus sandalias y después dejarse llevar por el joven de cabello plateado

-Un árbol de paopu!- exclamo emocionada

-La leyenda dice que si 2 personas comparten la fruta-

-sus vidas estarán unidas por siempre- terminando ella la frase

-Como es que tu?- pregunto contrariado

-Lo se!? Por los recuerdos de Sora-

-Es verdad...-

Riku subió al árbol como de costumbre, Naminé tan solo se paro a un lado de el, puso su brazo sobre su pierna y después recargo su cabeza

Algo sorprendido, pero muy contento, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la muchacha

-Te veías tan lindo cuando eras niño, teehee!...-

-Seguro Sora te mostró puros recuerdos espantosos de mi, verdad!?-

-No...- dijo ella reincorporándose mirándolo con seriedad

-Lo... siento...- Riku se sintió mal con ella, así que cerro los ojos e hizo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa

La rubia aprovecho rápidamente y le dio un beso, Riku asombrado abrió los ojos como platos, pero la calidez lo envolvió correspondiendo el beso

Después de un momento ambos lentamente abrieron los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron, el mundo desapareció tan solo eran ellos 2, Riku bajo del árbol sin dejar de verle

Los hermosos ojos azules de ella fueron acompañados por gotas salinas, las lagrimas brotaron, así que para impedir que el la viera llorando con sus manos tapo su rostro

Riku con un gran dolor en su corazón, puesto que sabia la razón del porque ella estaba llorando, la abrazo tratando de consolarla

-Lamento mucho no poder quedarme a tu lado...yo...-

-Tu eres mi luz- con tristeza dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo para ver las estrellas -siempre estarás en mi corazón...-

Aun llorando Naminé levanto su rostro para verlo, Riku volvió a besarle, este beso era un despedida que se volvía dolorosa para ambos

-No llores... me gustas mas cuando sonríes- le dijo Riku secando sus lagrimas, ella asintió para brindarle la mejor de sus sonrisas

En ese momento el cuerpo de Naminé envuelto en luz comenzó a disolverse, ambos asustados no querían que eso sucediera

-Rikuuu!!!- grito Naminé

-Nooo!!!-

Riku trato de abrazarla con fuerza pero ya era demasiado tarde se había ido, dejándolo de nueva cuenta solo, aun con dolor en su alma, recordó las palabras que le había dicho y con decisión, seco las lagrimas que su ojos habían derramado, para continuar

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón-

FIN

Hola! espero que se encuentren todos muy bien este es mi primer escrito publicado aqui en espero que sea del agrado de todos y me disculpen ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo xD, pero... pues me gusta intentarlo ;3 ademas si no escribo como podria aprender o mejorar no es verdad!?

Ok! como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney

Por ultimo lo dedico especialmente a Gabi una muy linda amiga que gracias a su amistad y palabras me animo a escribir este OneShot 3

Tambien mil gracias a Willystruelove a por el tutorial que me hizo el favor de pasarme, sin ella no hubiera podido subir este escrito hahaha xD nos leemos luego!


End file.
